Insanity
by Nature9000
Summary: A possible prequel. In her final moments, Sam recalls the memory of her best friend, Carly. She recalls the good times and then the time when everything changed for the worst.


Insanity Comes Knocking

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

A/N: Thoughts in _italics_ and speech in regular font. This is actually a prequel to a story that I'm too nervous to write without people telling me if they'd like it. It's something that has never been done before and involves Carly, briefly. Actually this wouldn't even be seen in the story itself.

-THE TIME HAS COME-

Sam hid in an alley a few streets from her house, she was sweating and scared, somehow she had found her. Her son, Derek was spending the weekend with his grandmother. Sam was thankful, Mrs. Benson lived far away. But she had to, Sam and Freddie had been on the run for years.

It had all started when the group was sixteen, then that was when two very important people went insane. Freddie had been murdered by Shane, the man had grown immensely jealous of him. However, it had been four years ago when that all started. Sam began to date Freddie at sixteen, they had become parents then as well. It wasn't long before they had given in to temptation and Sam became pregnant. Derek was born just a few months after her seventeenth birthday.

Now, at the age of twenty, Sam was pregnant again. Only, she feared for her life and the safety of the girl that would be born soon. Freddie would never know that Sam was having a daughter, Shane had found Freddie on the day of the appointment to find out the gender of the baby. After that, it wasn't until _she_ came. It was sorrowful, _she_ wasn't evil, she wasn't even bad. She just was not herself. Four years prior, the loss of her boyfriend had done this to her, it made her go insane. Sam closed her eyes and placed her hand on her protruding belly as she remembered the events leading to the loss of her best friend's sanity.

-_Flashback-_

At sixteen years of age, Carly had a boyfriend who had been with her for three years. His name was Daniel; he was the greatest man ever, in her book. Sam and Freddie were equally happy for her, they couldn't be any happier at all than they were. They hadn't started dating yet, they were still hiding away their thoughts and emotions, or Sam was. She just wasn't sure what Freddie thought of her. They were at the smoothie shop, discussing the news of Shane being released from the hospital.

"I think it's great, maybe you girls can apologize for making him fall down the shaft," Freddie said with a slight chuckle. Daniel tilted his head in confusion and raised his eyebrow.

"Wait, when was this?" He asked. Freddie shrugged and crossed his arms over.

"Before you and Carly met, they had a fight over my friend, Shane. He fell down the elevator shaft and was put into the hospital. It's been three years since that day, something happened while he was at the hospital and it put him into a three year long coma."

"Oh, but everything is fine now?" Freddie nodded and Daniel gave a slight smile. "I'm glad." Carly smiled as he kissed her forehead, he loved everything about her, and she loved him more than the world itself. "I'm just glad they're not going to move me to where most of my family lives…I get to stay here with the most beautiful girl in the entire world!" Daniel's family lived overseas in another country, only his father stayed in America.

"I'm so happy you're with me." Carly wrapped her arms around Daniel's arm and rested her head on his shoulder. "Just you, me, and my two best friends…we'll be friends forever!" Freddie and Sam smiled at her and nodded their heads, they couldn't think of anything better than being with Carly during all of the years. "Anyway, Sam…Freddie's right, we probably are going to want to apologize to Shane for pushing him down the elevator shaft. What about you, Freddie?" Freddie shifted his eyes and chuckled nervously, he didn't want to talk to Shane. Prior to the fall, he and Shane had a major argument about the girls and how Freddie had everything in the world and why Shane couldn't at least have the girls.

"I don't think he'd want to talk to me, actually," Freddie said in a quiet and sheepish tone of voice.

"Why wouldn't he?" Daniel asked. "You are like the coolest guy ever, who wouldn't want to talk to you, much less be your friend?" Freddie moaned slightly and Sam glanced over, mirroring the confused and concerned looks on Carly and Daniel's face.

"Yeah, what is the problem?" Carly asked as she sipped her smoothie. "You can tell us anything. You two used to be really close."

"Well, you and Sam made up, but Shane and I…we didn't."

"So what happened?"

"We got into a major fight over a girl. He wanted to date her and I kept telling him that I didn't want him to and I wasn't planning on letting him. So we broke our friendship." Freddie closed his eyes at the memory and let out a subtle sigh. Sam's jaw fell and Carly stared on in shock, they couldn't believe Freddie never told them that information. He opened his eyes and stared at his smoothie. "I didn't think it was a big deal at the time."

"You still should have told us," Sam said while giving Freddie a punch to the arm. "Why couldn't you tell us about that?" Freddie narrowed his eyes and looked to Sam, he didn't want to tell her that the fight had been over her. He wanted to date Sam, there were so many things about her that he loved. Everything about her was perfect. Not only that, but she was real. She was beyond real, she was perfect, yet not perfect at the same time. There was nothing about her that was not beautiful, her beauty was simply intoxicating.

"I have my reasons for not saying." Freddie sipped his drink and Daniel merely smirked.

"It's because you like her, isn't it?" Freddie coughed and some of the smoothie spilt over onto the table, Daniel laughed and Sam patted Freddie on the back. "I'm just joking with you, man. Seriously though, Carly and I have been considering pairing you two together at some point of time…I mean look at you, you're perfect for each other!" Sam blushed and Freddie gave Daniel a blank stare.

"Like I would ever want to date this dork," Sam said in a sharp tone of voice. "There is nothing that would make me date him…"

"Are you kidding me?" Freddie said while turning his head toward Sam. "I don't believe that statement at all!" Sam quietly sipped her drink as Daniel and Carly stared on in silence. Freddie appeared distraught, like he really hoped Sam was only saying that. "I mean…well…" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Fine, I was going to ask you out, kind of hoping that you'd go out with me, but I can see that you wouldn't go with me anyway." Sam's eyes widened and Freddie started to leave.

"No wait…" Sam placed her hand onto Freddie's arm and he looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry, it's just…you would seriously want to go on a date with me?" Freddie gave her a soft smile and nodded his head.

"What guy in their right mind wouldn't want to date you? I've really always wanted to date you…or at least in the last three or four years I have."

"Oh my…but then, you and Shane were fighting over me?"

"Yes, but that was because I really wanted to ask you out. When he fell down that shaft, I felt very guilty about what happened, so I never asked you out." Sam exhaled slowly and threw her arms around Freddie in a hug.

"Of course I'll go out with you, Freddie!" Carly and Daniel smiled at their friends and squeezed each other's hands.

"I didn't even ask you yet."

"I don't care, I've just wanted you to ask me out for so long."

"Then how does Thursday work for you? After school…that sounds nice, right?" Typically that was when they did iCarly, but they stopped doing it recently, it had become too time consuming and everyone had stuff they were doing.

"Thursday is perfect."

-NEW SCENE-

"Carly, what should I wear?" Sam asked as she held up two of the best outfit choices. Carly smiled and tapped her chin, thinking between the two. She pointed to the red one and Sam nodded in agreement. "I was thinking this one as well! Thanks Carly, you're the greatest!" Carly smiled as Sam gave her a large hug.

"I try," Carly replied. "Besides, tonight is going to be the biggest night of your life!"

"I know, I've wanted this for so long. I mean, Freddie…I just know he's the one. He's perfect for me. Carly…over the years, I've studied and researched everything I could find about love, and I'm sure of it…"

"Yes?" Carly's eyes beamed as Sam gave a soft smile.

"I'm in love with Freddie Benson." Carly squealed with excitement and hugged Sam close.

"I'm so happy for you!"

"Carly, maybe one day whenever I get married, I'm going to make you my maid of honor." Carly smiled brightly and placed her hand to her chest.

"I would be honored if you would consider me!"

"Great!" The girls began laughing as they lay onto the bed. Sam let out a small breath and looked over at Carly. "Carly, you love Daniel, right?"

"Yes, he is the greatest man ever." She smiled and Sam nodded her head.

"We're lucky, we've got two very great and perfect men. Not only that, we're going to be best friends forever, right?"

"Nothing and I repeat, _nothing_ will ever change that."

"It was almost jeopardized with Shane, though. You remember that, right?"

"Yes, but no boy is going to do that again. I promise you, friends forever." Sam smiled as she and Carly sat up, they hugged and heard the doorbell ring. "Hey, that has to be Freddie!"

"I'm so excited!"

"First dates are always exciting." Sam nodded as she and Carly hurried down the stairs. They reached the door and opened it, Freddie and Daniel stood behind the door and smiled at them. Sam couldn't get over how handsome Freddie looked, she new this was the day everything would change for them. Of course, the real day everything would change was not going to be that night, it would be much later. Daniel stepped in and placed his hands on Carly's waist, he leaned forward and softly kissed her forehead.

"Well then, I'd say Freddie's ready for the date, what are we to do while they're gone?" Daniel asked with a subtle smirk.

"I don't know, maybe we should have a date of our own." Freddie and Sam looked at their friends and chuckled, they had to love them for the way they acted. Carly and Daniel seemed so much in love, more in love than anyone they knew in the world. They never could begin to fathom what life would be like if Daniel and Carly separated. In fact, it seemed that them breaking up was one of the more impossible ideas in the world.

"Hey, you two try not to have _too_ much fun," Freddie said with a smirk. Carly rolled her eyes and Daniel laughed at the statement.

"We'll try not to, but I'd say you two are the lovebirds here…so don't have too much fun, lovebirds," Daniel said while giving Freddie a smirk. The new couple shook their heads and turned to leave. "Have fun!"

-NEW SCENE-

Five months later, Sam was sitting on Carly's couch, comforting her friend as much as she could. It was almost like déjà vu, since a few weeks prior, Carly was comforting her. Freddie and Sam had given in to the temptation and Sam was pregnant.

"I can't believe this happened!" Carly cried out. She held her head in her hands and sobbed bitter tears as Sam rubbed her back, it was the ultimate nightmare for Carly, Daniel died. They were not sure what happened, all they knew was Daniel's father said he was being moved to the country where his family was. "Where, Sam, where will I find another guy like him? He and Freddie, they were perfect! They were the most perfect guys anywhere, we all did everything together!"

"Come on Carly, Freddie's not that perfect. You'll find another guy like Daniel, don't worry." Sam smiled and continued to rub Carly's back. Carly sniffed and continued sobbing, she hated everything now. What was the point if the greatest person that ever happened to her was now dead?

"Y-You're right, I shouldn't bother you like this."

"I don't mind."

"No, you're already stressed out enough as it is, with Shane and all…" Sam bit her lip and shifted her eyes to the side, Shane was just plain weird now. It was as if his jealousy toward Freddie had magnified, it turned him crazy and he was even more obsessed with Sam than ever. He wanted her, but he couldn't have her.

"Please don't mention that bastard's name," Freddie said as he walked into the room. His face was hardened and mournful, Daniel had been a great person, and would truly be missed. Freddie didn't think the timing was appropriate to mention Shane. He walked over to Sam and smiled as he hugged her. "Besides, how could he get you, Sam? There's just no way, not with me around that is. I love you, I'll do anything for you, you and this little baby inside of you." Sam blushed and Freddie softly kissed her forehead.

Carly watched her two friends with wide eyes, her tears were still running down her cheeks. She eyed Freddie in particular, he was so nice and genuine, so handsome and caring. What would happen in that few minutes would be something nobody could ever anticipate, Carly would snap. Something inside would change, it could have been Daniel's death, but whatever it was seemed to affect her and grab onto whatever sanity she had left. Strange thoughts and emotions swirled around in her head as she watched her two friends.

_"H-H-He's so perfect, why does she have to have him? Why can't I have him?" _ Carly thought. She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to remove the unwanted thoughts from her head. _"Stop it, this is my best friend we're talking about, this is Sam, we can't jeopardize her happiness! Daniel was great, but it's not the end of the world, is it?"_ Carly's lip twitched and her face started to become distorted. Her two friends looked at her with concern as she battled her inner thoughts and stared losing. She quickly stood up and pointed to her friends. "You two don't deserve each other!" She screeched. Sam's mouth fell open and Freddie's eyebrows rose.

"Carly, what are you talking about?" Sam asked with a quiet and meek voice.

"You are so perfect…" Now Freddie looked a lot like Daniel, it was uncanny. To her, he was starting to look and act a lot like Daniel. "You've stolen my boyfriend from me!" Carly screeched and picked up an object and started to threaten Sam with it. "He's mine! MINE!" Sam screamed as Carly hit her with the object, Freddie swiftly pulled Sam up and started hurrying toward the door.

"I don't know what's going on with you right now," Freddie said with narrow eyes. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, but I beg of you, do _not_ take your aggressions out on Sam!" Carly screeched as Sam and Freddie left the apartment, she threw the object and watched as it smashed against the door. Her entire body shook as she lifted her hands up in front of her, whatever bit of sanity was left inside of her was begging and asking her why she was doing what she was doing.

"What is happening to me?" Carly asked out loud. "Sam and Freddie, they're my best friends." She twitched and a crazed look came to her face. "But I don't care, Freddie is mine. He's mine, she can't have him. I can't allow her to steal him away from me…my Freddie, my…Daniel. I will have you back, I love you." She giggled once and Spencer walked into the room, he started to ask what was going on, but she snapped at him. "Leave me alone, Spencer! This is none of your business!" He yelped and sank back into another room.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Spencer said with a fearful voice.

-NEW SCENE-

They married and Sam gave birth to Derek, he was so sweet, but both Freddie and Sam feared for him. Carly and Shane both were insane and both of them were going after them. They had been looking over their shoulders for months, trying not to lose their lover to someone else, but it was becoming increasingly harder and more of a fearful matter for both of them. So that was why they had packed up and said goodbye to Mrs. Benson, they couldn't stay in Seattle any longer.

For their own safety and for the safety of their baby boy, they had moved to Texas and went to Midwestern State University, one of the best universities around. They thought they'd be safe there, and they were right, neither Shane nor Carly ever figured out where they had gone to. All they really could do was mourn for Carly, wishing she hadn't gone insane and wondering what it was that really caused her to snap. They lived in Texas for a few years, they had reached their twentieth birthday and it was the day of the appointment that Sam would find out the gender of her baby.

Freddie hadn't been able to go to the appointment, he had been ill that day and needed to stay at the house. Three year old Derek was there as well, playing with the dog. Freddie had gone to get a package from the post office that day, and what he did not know was the worst possible person had been visiting relatives in Texas that morning. Shane Johnson had gone to the post office to pick up some letters for his family and saw Freddie, from there he followed Freddie home.

Freddie looked over from the recliner he was in, he watched as Derek pulled the dog's tail, causing it to yelp. "Derek, don't pull Amato's tail," Freddie said with a soft chuckle. The Shiba Inu quickly bounded into Freddie's lap and curled up, hoping he was safe from Derek. Freddie placed his hand on Amato's back and smiled as he patted the puppy. Derek moved over to the wall and suddenly became interested in an object on the carpet, it was small and round. Freddie looked over and raised his eyebrow. "What is that?" He moved over and picked up the object, it looked like a small piece of some wire.

"Hello Benson," A voice said. Freddie paused upon recognizing it as Shane's voice. He yelped as a wire was pulled around his neck, he grabbed it and groaned. Derek froze and stared with wide eyes while Amato began barking. "You let your guard down, after three years I have finally found you. Why have you taken everything from me? Sam should be mine, not yours. But now, I don't even care about her, I just want your blood spilled!"

"Don't do anything you'll regret," Freddie choked out. Shane tilted his head back and let out a crazed and maniacal laugh.

"What could I possibly regret about killing you?" Amato charged toward Shane and bit into his ankle. Shane let out a shout and quickly kicked his foot, sending Amato off of him. Derek whimpered and Shane turned his head toward the young boy. "Aw, how unfortunate, your own son is going to see Daddy killed right before his very eyes. Oh well, he's young, he'll forget." Freddie groaned and Shane pulled a small knife from his left back pocket. "The pistol's next, but first, I want to see you squirm." Shane thrust the blade into Freddie's back, causing him to yell out.

"Shane, why are you doing this? It's over!"

"Not until you are in a pool of blood!" Shane continued to stab Freddie, tears leaving his eyes. Freddie screamed out and Shane started to shout as well. "Just die already, die so I can be done with this! Die and never plaque me again…" Freddie was losing blood fast, but his thoughts were on the safety of his son. "Die, just die. I won't hurt your son, I won't even go after Sam, just stop breathing!"

"Damn it Shane, enough of this." Shane released Freddie and let him fall to the floor. Freddie looked up to see Shane holding the blade down, pointing the bloody item toward the ground.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what has come over me. It's too late now, I've gone too far." Shane pulled his pistol from his back pocket and pointed it toward Freddie's weak and bloody body. "It ends here, Benson." Shane's tears dripped down and dropped from his face as his hands began to shake.

"Shane, come on, you don't want to do this…" Freddie winced in pain and drew a breath in. "You don't have to do this."

"I do." Freddie's eyes widened as Shane pulled the trigger, a bullet shot from the barrel of the gun and hit Freddie's head. Freddie fell back and landed in his own pool of blood, Shane closed his eyes and slowly left the house. Behind him, Amato whimpered and laid next to his fallen master while Derek poked Freddie's body and began to call for his father.

"Dad, Daddy get up!" Derek exclaimed. He pushed Freddie's father and tears started to leave his eyes. "Daddy please, wake up, wake up!" He fell back and stared at his dad, knowing now that his father was probably not going to wake up. "Wake up!" Amato lifted his head up and made a break for the front door, it was then that Sam stepped in.

"Amato?" Sam stated as she looked down at the dog. Normally Amato was covered in white fur, but now blood covered his body. "Amato, is that blood?" She gasped and looked up with wide eyes. "No…Freddie! It can't be!" She could hear Derek's crying, so that added to the terror that was now running through her veins. She had forgotten all about having found out that she had a baby girl on the way and she ran toward the living room.

She gasped and froze when she saw Freddie's body, her voice became small and weak. "Freddie?" She fell to her knees and her body shook with shock and fear. "FREDDIE!"

-_End Flashback-_

The cops had come and Mrs. Benson got on the nearest plane, along with Mrs. Puckett, they needed to be there and comfort Sam. It had taken her a long time, but she still never truly got over Freddie's death, not even when Shane turned himself in and apologized to Sam for the murder.

She thought she was safe, but she was wrong. It had not been long before Shane told Carly were Sam was located. Carly had become angered when Shane killed Freddie, so she started to attack him until he told her where he found Sam and Freddie's home. Now, months after his death, she was on the run from Carly. It was terrifying, she tried to talk to Carly, but it seemed like the best friend she once knew and loved was gone for good. She needed to find someone who could help her, but there was no one. She was thankful that Derek was with Mrs. Benson at the time.

"Come out come out wherever you are," Carly said as her shadow fell over the alley. Sam gasped and tried to cover herself with her hands. She closed her eyes and held her breath as she listened to Carly's approaching footsteps. "Come on Sam, we're best friends, don't you want to talk to me? Let's talk about Freddie, you deserve comfort, but wasn't it you that let him die?" Sam's eyes shot open as Carly's shadow fell over her. She looked up to see her friend shaking with terror, tears were flowing from her eyes.

"Carly, you're crying. You don't want to do this! I'm pregnant even, couldn't you wait until I've had the baby?"

"I don't care."

"Please, I beg of you, don't do this! You don't want to, it's not you Carly, its not you!"

"I don't know what is me, I died when Daniel died!"

"I wish I could bring him back, I honestly do, but I can't! Look, Freddie's gone too, so…we're even, right?"

"No. You had happiness with him."

"Carly please, I know somewhere in there is my best friend…" Carly's face twisted as she took a step forward.

"Carly Shay died years ago, I am but an empty shell." Sam screamed out and Carly raised her eyebrow. "Now would be a bad time to go into labor, Sam."

"Please…" Sam huffed and panted, she needed to get to the hospital and fast. "Just let me have my baby first! Carly, you're my best friend. The Carly I know would never do this!" Sam shouted in pain again, she was going to have the baby soon. Carly sneered and Sam looked up with pleading eyes. "Carly…help me…" Carly's hand shook and her eyes shut, letting tears flow out.

"I'm doing you a favor, I'm sending you to Freddie, and out of this hell. The Carly you know is long gone, she's dead." Sam started to take deep breaths as Carly lifted her gun. She clicked it and Sam's eyes widened. "Two painful sources, let me end your pain in both places." She fired a gunshot into Sam's lower abdomen, causing Sam to scream and cry out in terror.

"MY BABY, no, please, no!"

"Now, your heart…" Carly kept her eyes shut and fired a gunshot into Sam's chest, killing her instantly. Carly opened her eyes and stared at Sam's lifeless body, she fell to her knees and then buried her face into her hands, sobbing loudly. "What have I done? This can't be! What kind of monster have I become!" She lifted her head and let out a shrill cry of anguish, she despised her soul more than anything now. She lifted her gun up and stared at the barrel. "I don't deserve to live, not after this." She started to shoot, but the gun was already empty, she'd spent most of her bullets while chasing Sam. Suddenly, she felt strong arms wrap around her, the police had her. "Fine then, I will suffer in this hell instead, it is my punishment…"

Twelve years later, a fifteen year old Derek Benson stares at a time machine that had been built a few years prior but never used. A single tear fell from his face. He couldn't even remember his father's death. His grandmother never told him much about his parents, not until she worked up the strength to answer all of his questions. It was a tearful story for her, and not one that she liked to remember. "I would have had a baby sister."

* * *

**ALERT: READ THIS-**This is what I want you to do. I want you to review and let me know if you think I should write this story. I'm a bit afraid with all the "Carly Complainers" as I call them, the ones who don't like a story if Carly is portrayed negatively in even the slightest. But really it's not Carly. Like I said, this wouldn't be in the story, we'd actually see the good Carly. The story would involve as you see in the last bit, Derek wanting to go back into the past and try to find a way to save his parents, and perhaps even save Carly. Please let me know what you thought of this and whether I should honestly go through with the story.


End file.
